


Twisted, Part Three

by exbex



Series: Twisted [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We begin to see some backstory and how Kowalski ended up where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted, Part Three

Vecchio can spot an addictive personality from a mile away. It’s an ability that has served him well both in business and pleasure. It wasn’t easy forcing Kowalski to quit the coke and heroin cold turkey, but it was necessary in order to exploit Kowalski’s other addiction.  
Vecchio has also been served by a fair amount of luck, which is how he found Kowalski in the first place. Vecchio has always mostly just needed a hole to fuck, and running across a pretty-boy who loves to beg to be slapped around and have his hair pulled and his ass pounded was too good an opportunity to pass up. Kowalski’s so pretty it doesn’t matter that he’s a guy, which serves Vecchio’s needs perfectly. It’s always been a rule of his that women are off-limits when it comes to violence or being rough.

As much as he hates the idea, he has to test his hold. So he straightens his tie and walks into the makeshift gym. He shakes his head a little; Kowalski looks and smells like a wet dream, fresh off a workout, but he has to focus here.

“I’m leaving the city this weekend. Business. You go have yourself a good time, nice and sober. Dance, fuck, whatever turns your crank. Just don’t be letting anyone fuck that pretty mouth or ass of yours, got it? I will end you if I find out.”

It’s a bluff. Vecchio would sooner cut off one of his own fingers than give up his favorite toy. He worries though, that Kowalski will disappear on him once let out of his cage. It would take a lot of manpower to go looking for him.

Any worry turns out to be completely unnecessary. Vecchio returns to find Kowalski enthusiastic and begging like a dog. “I missed you Boss,” Kowalski barely gets the words out before dropping to his knees and pulling Vecchio out of his pants, glancing up for permission before swallowing him down like a starving man in the desert. Vecchio buries his fingers in his hair and yanks, getting a satisfied moan out him.

**

Ray hates it when Vecchio’s busy, or out of town. He hasn’t touched the drugs since Vecchio forced him to quit, but when he’s not being fucked or roughed up or used, he wants that distraction so badly he can practically feel it in his nostrils and his veins. He can almost work it out at the gym or dance it off at the club, make himself so exhausted that he sleeps without remembering a single dream. Sex that’s not with Vecchio doesn’t help, because that always makes him think of what he’s trying to forget.

She’s better off without him, he tells himself. Stella had kicked him out of her life, after all. She couldn’t abide by a husband who was a cop on drugs; it might sully her career.

Ray ignores the voice that’s reminding him of how she looked, crying and begging for him to get help, the same voice that’s telling him that she’s worried sick, not knowing where he’s disappeared to, wondering if he’s dead or alive.

**

Vecchio sits quietly while his lawyer argues with the assistant state’s attorney. They can’t pin anything to him, but there’s no sense in gloating. Vecchio hates a smug bastard. He takes the time instead to examine ASA Kowalski’s features. It’s a common last name, but the blonde hair, the blue eyes…no, the features are too different. But it starts a niggling in the back of his mind, so he does his research later. Yes, she kept her married name; they never did officially divorce.

He curses himself silently for not being more careful. No, he suddenly decides. He’s known that pimp for years, and he’s not careless. And the missing person reports are legitimate. Still, he has to make sure.

Kowalski shivers as Vecchio runs his hands beneath his t-shirt. Perfect. He gets him stripped, hand-cuffed, and on his knees. Kowalski is practically quivering, giving him that hungry look. It’s going to be a real shame if he’s wrong, Vecchio decides.

“Are you a cop?” Vecchio asks coolly. His stomach does a slight lurch when Kowalski jerks.

“You know what’s going to happen if you lie to me. Tell me.” He has Kowalski by the throat, not squeezing, but ready.

“Not anymore,” Kowalski is practically hoarse.

He stares Kowalski down, calculates the odds in his head, and decides it all adds up. He sits down in the nearest comfortable chair, rubbing a hand over his face. “ASA Kowalski is quite a woman,” he says as he pulls his hand away. “Gorgeous, intelligent. Did you really give her up for some coke and booze?”

Kowalski looks absolutely pained. It’s not a good look on him. Vecchio sighs and reaches for him, sliding his hand into Kowalski’s hair and tugging him closer. He’ll get rug burns on his knees, but he’s such a pain slut that it’ll just get him worked up. “You and me both, Baby.” Vecchio uses his best sympathetic tone. “My Angela, she was incredible. But we don’t get to choose what we’re dealt, now do we?” Vecchio has a brief thought of Irene as well, but then pushes it away. There are ways to make them both forget. Vecchio pulls his cock out and gives Kowalski’s neck a squeeze as he swallows it eagerly. He bites his bottom lip as he pulls Kowalski off. “Tell me what you want Baby,” he croons.

“Fuck me, please.” The muscles in Kowalski’s back quiver, but he’s not yet the shaking, begging mess that Vecchio wants. Kowalski starts whimpering as he walks away. It’s killing Vecchio as well, but he keeps his cool demeanor. He returns with a collar and leash. It never actually gets old, fucking Kowalski, but Vecchio wants easy access and he wants him strapped down. The coffee table is just the right height, and it’s easy enough to cuff him around the table legs and tie the leash tight, so that Kowalski is both tied down and looking up at him eagerly. “You’re not going to make me work for it, are you?” Kowalski spreads his legs and Vecchio shoves slicked up fingers into his ass. It’s more effort than he wants to expend; he’s hard and impatient, but he’s never less than careful with his toy. He penetrates slowly, then thrusts in as deep and hard as he can. He gives Kowalski’s erection slow and lazy strokes, not that he even needs that much to get him off. Vecchio drags it out, trying to keep himself from coming, knowing that the hard wood is digging into Kowalski’s back. Kowalski is moaning and trying to push himself, trying to take Vecchio even deeper.

Vecchio finally lets himself go, pulls out and cleans himself off, zipping up and washing his hands. He straightens his tie and looks at the contented expression on Kowalski’s face. He’ll only be gone for a couple of hours; he’ll untie him when he gets back.


End file.
